Flesh
by AmericanWildDog
Summary: M-RATED FIC! Selene and Michael seek refuge in an abandoned barn. While Selene tries to find something to sate Michael's hunger she finds out he's hungry for more than blood.


**This next sin-fic is for myself and others who enjoy it. No one asked me to do I I just got inspired (among other things) after my last sin-fic. A special thank to a very helpful person who gave me inspiration for this in the first place with a certain few of her headcanons. AkixYusei, this one is for you.**

 **I don't own Underworld.**

Night and day seemed to almost blend into a single coercive time-frame. In the revelation of Selene's new full power to walk in the daylight they were saved valuable time while continuing their nomadic life. It was more than a big change for both of them. Selene was over 600 years his senior but she was viewing the world for the first time since then with enlightened eyes. The new colors and brighter days would mesmerize her at times and leave the Death Dealer staring at objects just admiring the hues they possessed.

Unfortunately time was rarely on their side to give them any sort of leisure at all.

With two of the three Elders slain by her own hand, it wouldn't be long before she would be hunted down and executed. Michael was no safer than her. As the only living hybrid he would be seen as yet another high-risk target that needed to be destroyed. An immortal with all the strengths and none of the weaknesses. To all of them he was an abomination. Something they needed to take care of before he killed them all; they thought him dangerous.

He was the farthest thing from dangerous in her mind. Not her Michael. The man walking just behind her was a healer not a mindless killer. He was everything that she wasn't and the undeniable better of the two. Selene didn't deserve him as a companion but he choose to stay by her side, trusting and protecting. Despite all she put him through and what hell she dragged him into, he still stayed. It had been the female vampire who gave him the final kiss of death and dragged him into the Underworld. By all rights and means he should be furious with her and want nothing to do with the Death Dealer. A cold and unfeeling warrior who could give him nothing but hardship and a target on his back for the rest of his days. Still he trailed beside her with trusting eyes and a lingering hand entwined with her own. Now that the last of the known threats was eradicated they could focus on more important things.

Not just keeping on the move away from any rogue vampires or lycans but becoming more acquainted with the other however they could. They would be spending a lot of time with each other as the only allies they had for each other.

Michael would start idle chats to break the silence. His old life and everything he learned in medical school. He told her stories of what he had to deal with and how little sleep he ran on while doing so. A boy who was bitten by a rabid dog and needed shots so Michael sang the child's favorite song with him to keep him calm. An elderly man with a shard of glass sticking out of his leg from a car accident. Multiple young teenagers who didn't wear helmets and needed everything from stitches to staples just to keep their skulls together. A young woman with the sniffles who sheepishly told him she got them after taking care of her son who had the same affliction. Three young boys who ate too much candy in some sort of contest. A terrified girl with missing teeth who begged him not to contact her father. Michael even told her of this argument he witnessed between a daughter and her mother over whether she should keep the baby she was carrying because of her ex-boyfriend. There wasn't anything he hadn't seen in that medical ward. Over time Selene grew more and more use to his voice and his mundane tales of his old mortal life. Naturally she lectured him on letting go of his mortal ways and memories but still he told his tales. She rarely found herself stopping him. It didn't take long for her to start responding with recounts of her old life as well. Not just what little she could remember as a human but from when she was a Death Dealer. How soon did this become their way of bonding?

If they weren't talking then they would show affection silently either with gentle touches or just watching the other's back. The American hybrid would keep watch while she slept and after prodding him about getting enough sleep he would smile, brush the bangs from her forehead, and say he was use to working on little sleep. That gentle brush of fingers against her temple made a sereness spread through her body unlike any she had felt in awhile.

They also found other ways to express how they felt. On multiple surfaces including coffee tables and any car they camped out in for the day on the sides of back-roads. Michael would caress her bare thighs and make her reach new heights in pleasure. Quick thrusts and hot breathes onto each other's necks, the touch of his burning skin against her ice cold figure. Their sweat sticking them together with the sheets tangled around them; slowly falling into a restful sleep as he held her close to him like a life-line. No matter what they manage to do that day he would still cling to her and follow her faithfully. Even if what she had done meant the pair was constantly moving from place to place and stressing about being discovered, they pushed onwards.

Shelters for them came and went. Cheap hotels if they could find them or perhaps a house they could tell it was unoccupied. Never staying for more than two days if they could help it, in the event of being unable to find an adequate shelter they would use the current car they had and set themselves up in the seats. If they were in the middle of nowhere then anything with a roof and no people in sight would suffice. Thus why they both had their eyes set on the abandoned barn nearly hidden by the thick pine trees on an equally hidden off-road. It was as good of a place as any wasn't it? Neither of them needed to even exchange a knowing look to think the same thing. This was their dwelling tonight.

Of course it hadn't been used for years and rusty equipment was leaning on the faded red walls. No animals seemed to be hanging around, not even a wild one. The inside was nearly barren except for the pallets covered over with dusty tarps and a ladder that led up to a loft. Surprisingly the ladder was still intact and the loft itself was clean enough with even more tarps hidden up there. Including an oil lamp that still worked and old tool boxes. Whoever this use to belong to clearly used it as some type of storage unit before taking what was considered valuable and leaving the rest. It wasn't the one of the ritziest places they had ever stayed but it was shelter and they would take it.

Now Michael needed some time to process everything that was going on. He could handle that he needed blood (sort of.) He could handle that he was a blend of two species that had only been the stuff of movies and nightmares. Hell, he could handle that by all rights and laws he shouldn't even be alive and living on the run with a beautiful vampire, a real warrior-goddess.

How else was he suppose to look at their situation?

Everything about Selene screamed power and elegance. Such a combination would make any man quake in fear but for Michael it was made him all the more attracted to her. How many action movies depicted the macho male having to protect the pretty damsel? In his case it was the tough-as-nails woman having to protect his princess ass. Strong woman who could easily beat him up were quickly becoming his thing, he thought with a smirk.

Process everything at his own pace and he would be fine, that's what he told himself. On top of learning that the Underworld was filled with monsters of all sorts he was slowly coming to terms with being one. His senses were reaching new heights he didn't think were possible for any human. Of course he wasn't human now was he? Seeing farther into the trees for miles if he wished. Being able to mask his steps until they were so silent that not even Selene could pick up on him. Night-vision that let him see more clearly than daylight. Scent, suddenly it was all about scent. Lycans tracked everything by scent, he wished someone had warned him about that beforehand because now he could smell everything! The wind that carried all the various aromas of the city miles from them. Dew from the grass after a rainstorm...miles away from them. Blood and gunsmoke that rose from Selene in an intoxicating combination. One that made him more on edge that he thought possible. Not edgy in a way that made him alert for danger but in another way entirely. One that made her the only thing he was aware of. The only thing he wanted to be aware of. It had been like this ever since the last full moon. If only she knew what she was doing to him as of late.

Not that she would notice. The Death Dealer had more important things on her mind right now.

"Perimeter is secure. We must be the only two people out here for miles." Selene's voice reached him from the barn door. She had just completed her entire sweep of the property it seemed. Mud caked the bottom of her boots and now she carried the smell of pine with her, he felt the desire to pull her closer and inhale the smell of her skin. To lick her pale flesh and peel away her clothes to reach even more. Every night she put him more on edge with her mere presence.

He worried about what might be the breaking point for him. What would happen and would Selene know what to do?

' _You're unique. There's never been a hybrid before.'_

' _Your powers could be limitless.'_

So what was that suppose to mean for him? If she didn't know what to do for him then how would he?

Now was not the time to think about that because the sudden scent of blood pushed all of his musings to the back of his mind. Grasped in her slender fingers was a dead fox and a good sized one at that! She noticed where his gaze went and held the fox up looking rather embarrassed. "All I could catch. You should feed first." She tossed the animal corpse at him and he caught it almost immediately. "I can go a little longer." She insisted before turning back from him. Taking special attention on the way her leathers shaped over her body, he waited until she retreated back outside before looking at his meal.

The fox's lifeless eyes stared back at Michael and he sighed. Now he was wishing he had just drank the blood in the safe-house before he made the dumbest decision of his immortal life and nearly killed himself via food-poisoning. In time he knew that the taste of blood would no longer make him gag but for now it still made his stomach churn.

If only Selene took the fox and offered to feed him straight from her wrist. The taste of her blood was the only one that made his mouth water just thinking about it. But she didn't and now she had gone off to find her own dinner.

"Guess you'll suffice for now." Michael told the fresh carcass. Just one bite and that would be it. Don't breathe through your nose. Just pretend it's soup or something. Really thick and disgusting soup…

Michael closed his eyes and bit down past the musky fur and starting drinking once the liquid hit his tongue. Taking extra care not to even taste it while it slid past his throat. He was right about one thing, Selene's blood was certainly better. At least feeding would make his less on edge and more placated.

Or so he thought.

Rather than clear his head it was making a cloud come over him that put him into hyper-focus. His stomach was full but his hunger was nowhere near satisfied. The ache in his abdomen wasn't for a splurge of blood but for a different type of indulgence. Eyes going black and breathing getting heavier by the minute, Michael looked for any place he could get some privacy from the outside. Privacy from the person who was making him like this.

When his coal-black eyes landed on the loft just above him it felt like a prayer had been answered. He couldn't climb up there fast enough before Selene finally returned. She brought another waft of fresh blood from a recent kill. What from he couldn't even care about right now. The sight of her was enough to make something crawl out from the recesses of his brain and urge him on.

Michael no longer thought of himself as half and half of vampire and lycan, rather he was one full creature. A hybrid. The hybrid had a mind of it's own that rarely let itself be known. Something in him that made itself present when he literally ached or danger was near. It showed most when Selene was near. Right now he needed her to just keep her distance while the fog in his head cleared. Low and behold his ears pick up the creak of wood from the ladder leading up to the loft and Selene's pale face appeared before him.

"There you are! I wondered where you went." Crawling up to the loft she settled beside him and doesn't seem to take notice of his tense muscles and pitch-black eyes. Instead she blows a puff of air while running slender digits through her ebony hair. What did she want?

"This isn't the most ideal shelters we've ever taken but at least it has a roof and a place to sleep." She commented with a judging glance towards the roof of the barn. It wasn't leaking but one more storm would be enough to create some patches in the framework. As for the place to sleep she must have meant the hay that she covered with the tarp. The whole structure wasn't falling apart just yet. Until then they were stuck here for a bit.

Great. Just great.

The scent of the Death Dealer is stronger than ever now that she was next to him. Michael could see everything about her in great detail. From the shine of her black leathers to how her hair brushed against her neck. As much as he wanted to, he suppressed the growl of pleasure bubbling in his throat. She didn't need to hear that.

His companion glanced at him with worried brown hues. "That fox couldn't have been much." He was the bigger of the two and the most in need of blood after their rough night of fighting yet another Elder who wanted them dead. Selene brought a slender wrist to her mouth and bit down hard enough to draw out bright crimson fluid.

It was that moment his control finally started to slip.

The leather clad woman held out her bleeding wrist to his face. "Here, you need it Michael." There was nothing in her face to betray that she knew what she was doing to him. Nothing to give away that she noticed anything off about him. Her blood smelled so delicious. When did it start to look and smell so delectable to him? Truly intoxicating!

For once Michael didn't resist drinking and the flash of surprise acros Selene's flawless features confirmed that she didn't know how on edge he was right now.

If she did, she might not have offered her blood so freely.

Something hidden in the back of his mind, like a wild creature he tried to ignore, woke and and jerked it's mental chain violently at the taste of Selene's blood. The hybrid gulped down mouthfuls of the fluid greedily while Selene started to make odd faces. Eyes closed and a fang poked out when she started to bite her lip.

The fang pierced the tender skin of her lip.

A single drop of blood flowed past and down onto her chin.

That was it.

The creature was off it's chain and in control now. It demanded that Michael grab her, make her bare, and take her. Claim her.

Make her feel nothing and want for nothing. Except for him.

Still oblivious to her companion, Selene took a breath to calm her own nerves down. It had been just like this when they first ran into Markus and Michael needed blood to heal after being injured from earlier. The same intensity she felt when he drank from her in the forest was twice of an aphrodisiac right now. Arousal was slowly rising into something that demanded more attention.

As she looked up at him to gaze into deep, black, and wild eyes Selene finally recognized just how far gone he was. What happened next was something she had no time to prepare herself for.

Michael lunged and pinned her to the floor of the loft with an unshakable grip on her wrists. His ebony eyes fixated on the the crimson blood dotting her lips and chin. He looked nothing like the kind doctor she came to know and more of a wild predator set loose from it's cage. As if to emphasise his transformation into a beast she could hear deep growling.

"Michael!" Whatever she wished to say never made it past her blood-stained lips. Lips he was tracing with his tongue. Without thought, Selene bit down on his tongue and caught his bottom lip in the process. Blood filled her mouth. His blood. Hot and delicious as it splashed on her tongue and ran down her throat, making her insides warm and sated.

Well, almost sated.

Above her the hybrid growled in pleasure as she drank from him, his dark claws skimming the tight material of her leather suit. Something in the back of his mind was urging him further and further to keep going. Tear her suit from her figure and take her until the sun rises on them, bathing their sweat-soaked bodies while their tangled limbs rested on one another. Michael needed to feel her skin against his own. The blood being shared between them just made his testosterone reach it's peak. Tonight, she would be his.

While the female vampire drank her fill, the hybrid got to work right away. Having enough sense in him to know she would be pissed if he ruined her only suit Michael carefully peeled away each layer that kept him from feeling every inch of her. First went her corset and then the zipper of her leather outfit was slowly pulled down until she was bare beneath him. Her body, more beautiful each time they made love, had never looked more mouth-watering to him. Made even more-so from the way she squirmed and whined underneath him, wanting for more pressure. To think he was the one who held her.

His. All his.

As for Selene, she was quickly finding it unfair that Michael still had most of his clothes on while she was naked as the day she was born. If he wanted to devour her with his inky black eyes then he should at least satisfy her by shedding his own clothes as well!

"Jacket...off now." Selene muttered against his skin as she went to kiss his shoulder. Nipping around his collar bone while he grunted and pulled her closer to him. Her hybrid's attire joined her own to the side of them while he ran his tongue up between her breasts and along her neck.

Now for the real show.

Normally they took things slow. Michael would use his tongue and hands to make her come undone at least three times before giving them the real release they needed. But now Michael's hybrid nature was telling him to penetrate her at once. Fill her with his essence and show her who she belonged to...all night. Would she even be up for it? Judging by the way she insistently pistoned her hips up to meet his own, he could safely guess yes. When he ghosted his fingers down there she felt quite wet for him already. Wasting no more time he lined himself up and thrust his shaft all the way inside her. Her cry of passion was swallowed up when he started a vigorous rhythm that made her lose her voice in an instant.

Sex with a tenacious hybrid was much different than sex with a vampire. Vampires could either take all or give all. Focusing on biting their partner in the middle of intercourse and exchanging blood-play with the ecstasy. Vampires rutted softly. Not Michael in this case.

He was half lycan and letting it show. Lycans took their partners with abandon. All of their movements were rushed, punishing, and hard. Domination went to one while the other received all the pain and pleasure that came with the moment. Michael could be very giving. This time something in him had snapped and his full intentions for tonight were reflected in his black orbs. This was going to be long and rough for both of them.

Selene didn't know whether to be apprehensive or excited for it.

What did it even matter what Michael started to penetrate her deeply over and over again. Stretching and filling her as he harshly fucked her into the loft floor; every nerve and every sensation that made her lose focus was because of him. Never before did she make the sounds and whimpers he enticed from her. Words escaped her and even when she managed to speak, they were tiny whispers for 'more.'

The male above her growled possessively as dark grey claws wrapped her wrists to lay them against the sides of her head. Effectively making her at his mercy. The very idea aroused her far more than it should; was she not the one who was usually the aggressor? Whatever had taken over him now was in no mood to be submissive. It was only in the mood for her. Not that she was about to complain. What better release for them after everything that had happened than a glorious round or two of sex?

'A round or two' was the bare minimum of what the hybrid planned for her tonight. Her blood had rejuvenated him in ways she didn't even realize. Oh she would find out soon though; she would be begging him to show her. All the while the growling whispers in the back of his head grew louder and even more lustful.

 _Taste the sweat of her skin. Keep her moaning your name._

Selene was an aphrodisiac to him. One he was readily and willingly addicted to.

Shifting them so Selene's legs were curled tightly around his middle, Michael's movements became rough and more hurried as his thick shaft went in and out of her almost too fast for her to comprehend. If this went on any longer without release soon then she would bite her own tongue in half from the building pressure in her abdomen. Michael let go of one of her wrists to shift his hand underneath her back and pull her hips closer to his own. His thrusts becoming harder and slapping his skin against her own until he gave a final deep push and growled with satisfaction. Finishing inside her and filling her with his seed. Keeping himself in place and pressing his face into her neck, nuzzling her neck and scraping sharp fangs gently along her jugular.

Good God…

"Michael." She murmured his name and reached up her free hand to grab the back of his neck. His response was a lusty grunt and trailing his lips up her neck, across her cheeks, and right back to her lips. Once again his teeth and tongue probed and clashed with her own. Trailing and tasting her. Lapping up whatever residue blood had dried on her lips from earlier. Selene gave him the response he wanted and moaned lowly, moving her hand to trace the skin of his hips and buttocks. He wasn't done with her yet, she could tell that now.

Michael was indeed not done with her just yet.

Still inside her and in no hurry to leave, he continued applying ministrations to her mouth until she was rested and ready for the next round. Enjoying the flavor of her lips and blood while she gripped him tightly in every way. The things she did to him were indescribable. How she held power over him even when he was the dominant one. Such a powerful and intoxicating woman she was. He would gladly drown in ecstasy for her.

The hand that had been tracing his skin started to move further down until it was between his legs and touching where they were joined. Heated and still highly sensitive from their coupling he shuddered when her fingers ghosted across flesh and made a grab for whatever wasn't filling her. Rubbing and squeezing him while moving her hips up slowly. If he didn't know better he would say she was already in the mood for more. He smirked with all teeth, fine by her leg and twisting her so she was lying on her side and her leg was stretched up to hang over his shoulder, he held tight to her shapely appendage as he grabbed her hips and started to pound into her roughly for the second time.

It wasn't until the fifth round when he was taking her from behind that she felt his libido start to waver. Every other time he sped up his movements before cumming inside her but this final time he slowed down and leaned over to rest his forehead between her shoulder blades before stilling and letting out a breathy moan. They stayed in their position for a full thirty seconds before he finally pulled out of her. She shuddered and bit her lip when something started to leak from between her legs and down her thigh. The mess didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, mostly because she was too tired by now to care. Michael wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up gently, lips pressed to the nape of her neck, and carried her over to to a pile of burlap and half-patched quilts in the corner of the loft. Laying her down more gently than she thought he would and falling to her side. His eyelids fluttering but not asleep yet.

"That was...different." He said softly and even sheepishly. Wasn't it just ten minutes ago he had been pinning her wrists to the floor while biting her so hard she left a distinct mark on her neck in company to her own origin bitemark from Viktor? She had never felt more helpless before like that since being human!

"Different? That was-" She paused and watched as his features went from cautious to guilty.

Did she not like what he did to her? Had he been too rough or forceful? Did she resent not pushing him away when she had the chance? Michael looked down and kept his gaze down until she tilted his head back up to face hers. A coy half-smile greeting him along with her enticing brown eyes. "Fantastic." She pulled at his chin and kissed him full on the mouth. The hybrid relaxed with her touch and wrapped muscled arms around her. A soft blue quilt was pulled over them and draped across their bodies, cocooning them both in a pleasant warmth they haven't felt in quite awhile.

"Sorry for practically jumping you." He apologized after five minutes. His head resting on top of her own while she lay across his chest.

Selene merely hummed and threading pale digits through his hair. "The only time I expect you to tell me sorry is if you don't last more than an hour."


End file.
